


I'll wait a lifetime to give in to you

by thebitterbeast



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (this one is for Jenny and Elise and Marella because I owe them a fanmix), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Future Fic, including but not limited to Arthur and Uther and Gwen and Lancelot, mentions of canon character deaths, mentions of other canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna meets Jethro and everything unravels. And then everything comes together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait a lifetime to give in to you

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a Morgana/Merlin fic because I was having feels and I didn't know what to do with them. This is what happens when discussing them with friends over twitter while I'm alone on a train. I've never really written in this fandom before so their voices might be all wrong, and for that I am sorry.

Her name is Anna. At least, that's how she introduces herself. She much prefers the nickname to her actual name, the one her father still insists on calling her. _Morgan._ He is the only one who does.

Anna though, Anna is the nickname her older brother coined because he could not pronounce her actual name. Her mother (his step, but they never cared for that) teased him for not being able to say almost anything with the letter 'g' in it properly. Arthur never minded the good-natured ribbing, and Anna? Anna loved the name as she loved her brother.

She leads a fairly straightforward life. She has an older brother, and loving, if slightly overbearing, parents. She works at the local hospital as a nurse, and she is thrilled that her best friend and brother have stopped dancing around their feelings for one another and are finally, _finally!,_ getting married.

_(She never remembers the night terrors that wake her up in the middle of the night, panting for breath and blue, so blue and miserable and ancient eyes.)_

Then Arthur brings _him_ home. He's talked about him before, Lance's friend, Gwen's childhood best friend. Jethro, his name is, but they never call him that. They call him _Merlin_.

She sees blue eyes, bright and warm and twinkling, and she sees blue eyes, ancient and pained and sad. He grins at her, and introduces himself, and she hears something else. They have met before. His demeanor invites her in.

_(She remembers her dream that night, of a girl named Morgana and a boy named Merlin, and trust broken and lives lost.)_

She is drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. In turn, he treasures her every smile, her every word. They do not speak of it, but it is obvious what they both know now.

_In another life, they killed each other._

Anna remembers the secrecy, the fear, the injustice that fueled an anger that turned to hate. She understands it better, how she had been misled and misused, and how she had ruined herself. She understands _him_ better.

He still whispers apologies into her skin at night, her hair is still left damp with his tears. She had forgiven him before she even knew there was anything to forgive. He never begrudged her her actions, but he cannot forgive himself. Anna would give anything to have the shadows remembrance has caused leave his eyes.

The others know nothing, remember nothing, and for that the two are grateful. Slowly, Merlin lets go of the past, and allows himself to tease Anna for her turn as a _'Sith Lady, Anna, surely you see that? Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the Dark Side'_ and Anna retorts, _'does that make you, Yoda, Dragoon?'_

Their past haunts them both, but in this life they make different choices. In this life, they choose themselves, and each other.

In this life, they are in love and happy.

_As it could have been in the other, but never was._

**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY MERGANA FEELS.  
> *clears throat*  
> Yeah, more in this 'verse may happen.


End file.
